Gods Among Men
by shadowlucario555
Summary: Four friends, one wants revenge, one gained a new power that he doesn't understand, one believes he is a burden, and one is along for the ride to help his friends. Watch as they stand against the C.E.O of C.O.R.E. A man who single handily changed two worlds. One of what we know and the unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm new here to so don't expect much in correct spelling and grammar, but I will do my best. I will complete this story no matter what because my friend and I decide to make JoJo Ocs which led us wanting to make a story so this will be a place so my friend and I can make this story and read it. Feel free to review and say your opinions.**

 **Stand Names/Abilities**

 **(Narrations)**

(Thoughts)

 _Stand/ Supernatural speech_

 _(Stand/ Supernatural thought)_

 **(A lone boy wakes up from under a pile of wood. He couldn't remember what happened so he pulled himself out of the rubble to see the forest around him flattened and burned. He looked around to see his house destroyed. This sight was too much for the young child's mind as he fell to his knees crying as he calls for his family.)**

"Mama! ….

Papa! …..

Daisy! …...

Where are you? …...

Answer me! …...

Please, I don't want to be alone.", cried the Boy. It

 **(The boy still cried for his family for hours, but was only answered with silence until a single silver coated wolf walks to the boy carrying a necklace in its mouth. The wolf gives the necklace to the boy and licks the boy's face. The boy grips the necklace and hugs the wolf as he cries as he realized what happened to his family. They stayed like that until the child cried himself to sleep. The authorities arrived shortly afterwards because of the large amount of smoke coming from the forest. They see the boy by himself and took him to the ambulance to check and question him, but the boy couldn't remember what happened. So they took the boy to a local Orphanage.)**

 **(16 years later the boy grew to a young man named Jesus Silva in college talking to one of his dear friends Tyler Pray in the courtyard outside of the college walking to their apartment.)**

"Really, Tyler are you sure you want to do this? This is insane even for you.", Said Jesus. A 6 foot 2 inch 22 year old Mexican man with a build of a fighter, with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a red shirt with a symbol of the sun, one half white and the other black, with some blue jeans, and solid black shoes,he wears a black collared jacket with a emblem of two swords and a shield, and a dark wooden necklace with a cross around his neck.

"Come on Jesus it will be fine. Trust me.", Said Tyler. A 6 foot tall 21 year old American man of average build with messy curly brown hair wearing a flame designed green shirt, ripped black pant with chains, two plaited leather bracelets on each wrists one says "the wrong side of heaven" and the other says "righteous side of hell", and a red pentagram tattoo on the back his right hand.

"I do trust you, but come on you want to summon a demon a freaking DEMON!", exclaimed Jesus.

"Chill it will be ok I mean if worse comes to worse you and the guys can use your punchy ghost thingy or whatever.", responded Tyler.

"It is called a Stand Tyler, but if you want to do this I have your back I guess.", sighed Jesus as he grips his necklace tightly.

"All righty then let's meet the others back at the apartment.", said Tyler

 **(Unknowing to the two young men were being watched by a figure. The figure's phone rings and the figure answered the phone.)**

"Sir I found the target you were talking about. I'm going to follow them.", Said the Figure.

….

"Don't worry I'll be careful. I won't lose the arrow I have it with me in the suitcase.", said the Figure.

"Sir what if this doesn't work you remember what happened with the others what makes this one any different."

….!

"Sir, forgive me I don't doubt your beliefs I was just curious."

…..

"Alright sir I'll continue with the mission. Bye."

"Alright, where did they go?", said the Figure as he goes to the direction where he last saw the two college students heading.

30 minutes later….. at the apartment.

The apartment is a 4 room apartment when walking in one will see a living room with two black leather couches facing a large flat screen T.V. with a wooden coffee table in between them and a clock on the left wall over the large window that says 3:30. That is what the room would look normally but now everything is pushed against the wall and with white barriers of light over the furniture.

"Alright, Tyler I'm done now get out from the kitchen because I need to wall it to be safe.", said Jesus.

"Okay. I just finished with the ingredients for the summoning and where is Nate and Isaiah.", responded Tyler as he carries a bowl with the blend of ingredients.

"Nate is sleeping in his room and Isaiah is at archery practice he will be back at five also, do I even want to know what is even in that bowl?", asked Jesus as he puts a wall of light between the kitchen and living room.

"No, you don't.", said Tyler as he finished with spraying a red pentagram on the wooden floor.

Tyler puts the bowl in the center of the pentagram and lits a match.

"Are you ready?", asked Tyler.

"Yeah.", said Jesus as he grips his necklace tightly.

Tyler drops the match and from the bowl is a black smoke that twists and turns then a golden arrow wrapped in chains pierces through the smoke and into Tyler's heart.

"Aaaarrrggghh!", Tyler screamed in pain as his body seems to absorb the arrow.

"TYLER!," screamed Jesus.

"Ggguuuurrraaahhh!", screamed Jesus as he felt a tremendous punch hitting him in the stomach and he sent him flying to his wall of light.

"JESUS!, you okay?" asked Tyler as the arrow completely disappeared and seemingly leaving no wound on Tyler as he got up to check on his friend.

" _What is your name_?"

"Huh?", said Tyler as he turns around to see a 12 ft green bulky horned demon wearing black spiked plate armor with glowing red runes.

" _What is your name and are you okay?", asked the demon._

"AH HA! I told you it was going to work.", announced Tyler not realizing that his friend is down on the ground clutching his stomach in agony.

"Yes, you were right Tyler.", weakly said Jesus as he tries to stand up.

"Oh, Shit! What happened to you?", questioned Tyler

" _I happened because you were in pain so I attacked the nearest person for your protection.", the demon said simply._

"Boi, he was my friend and why were you protecting me in the first place?", angrily asked Tyler.

" _Oh, I'm sorry I guess our souls are now bonded to each other and another thing, WHAT IS YOUR HELL FORSAKEN NAME.",_ responded then Demon.

Before Tyler could respond Jesus got up healed with his Stand behind him.

"Stay away from him. **The Sun**!", commanded Jesus as a humanoid formed from light with the Aztec symbol for sun on its chest, a shield on its back and the back of its hands wearing silver gauntlet, boots, and greaves attacked.

" **Luuuzzzz.",** cried the Stand as it threw a punch. The demon caught it and was pushed back a bit as both beings are struggling against each other.

 _(So this human has a stand. Hmmmm this could be troublesome.), mused the demon._

"Okay. WHAT THE FUCK is going on?", asked Nate who was wearing black pajamas with skulls on it and wearing slippers.

Nate then looks at what was happening and immediately marked the demon with a shadowy S and a figure was beginning to raise from the demon's shadow.

"Guys stop I think the demon means no harm.", said Tyler.

After hearing this Nate waved his hand and the marked disappeared and Jesus jumped back away from the struggle, but kept his stand ready. The green demon just stared like how a kid would stare at ants. Tyler went up to the green behemoth.

"Hello, my name is Tyler and ummmmm welcome to the mortal plane.", said Tyler unsurely.

" _Greetings humans." said the demon._

"You know what, you guys can handle this yourselves, until Isaiah gets back. I'm going back to bed."said Nate as he heads back to his room.

" _Who was that because I like his soul and who is this Isaiah.",_ said the demon.

"The person who was wearing pajamas was our friend Nate and Isaiah is our friend who is at practice at the moment and won't be here until five also another thing don't even think about it." said Jesus as he leaves to go to his room and dispersing the wall and barriers.

"Okay then, I guess you and I have to fix the living room and chill before five because that is when Isaiah gets here.", said Tyler as he raised his fist for a fist bump towards the demon.

The demon stares at the gesture confused at what to do.

Tyler sighs as he realized how much he needs to tell the demon of the mortal world.

"Okay after we get this mess cleaned me and you are gonna have a long talk understand.", said Tyler

" _Understood_.", responded the demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stand Names/Abilities  
(Narrations)  
**Speech **  
**(Thoughts) **  
** _Stand/ Supernatural speech_ **  
** _(Stand/ Supernatural thought)  
_

 **(Before Jesus and Tyler left Northern Lights University there were two others who left before them. These two were Nate George and Isaiah Mallol as they walk to the apartment with Isaiah staring at Nate)**

"What, you keep staring at me like I almost killed somebody.", said Nate a 6 foot 21 year old American man with a average build with short dirty blond hair wearing a dark blue T-shirt, a black hooded leather jacket, blue jeans, and on the back of his hands below the knuckles are black letters that when together spells out SOULLESS.

"I don't know, because you almost DID!", exclaimed Isaiah a 6 foot 2 inch tall 22 year old man,that is half Dominican and half has a lean but fit build wearing a green shirt with arrows on it, khakis, brown steel toe boots, and a modern brown cloak with an insignia of a raven over the heart.

"He deserves it. I mean come on! You saw him bullying that poor guy for no reason.", said Nate.

"Yes, I did see him bullying that dude, but you made a promise to us, to Jesus that you wouldn't kill anybody or did you forget the time you and Jesus met as kids in the orphanage and made that promise.", said Isaiah while looking at Nate in the eye.

Nate looks away and looks at the ground thinking about the time when he first met Jesus at the orphanage.

Flashback

 **(16 Years ago when the policemen dropped of Jesus at the local orphanage One More Light. It was late at night when Jesus met the head of the orphanage Mother Shinoda a short pretty lady wearing a gray suit in her early thirties with blue eyes, blond hair, and a smile that makes the world a lot brighter.)**

"Hello little one, nice to meet is your name?", Mother Shinoda asked sweetly.

"My name is J-J-Jesus M-M-Ma'am", stammered Jesus.

"Awwwwww, you're so adorable, come on I'll introduce you to your new roommate. Okay.", said Mother Shinoda.

"Okay.", responded Jesus.

They walk down the boys' dorms hallway holding hands until they stop at a room that has a number 6 over the door.

"Alright we are here, usually the kids would be sleeping because of curfew, but Nate here is a night owl. I let him stay up he lost his parents just like you, so I hope you both can help each other.", said Mother Shinoda.

Jesus just smiled and nodded as Mother Shinoda opened a door to see a room with two small beds on opposite sides of the room with a T.V. In the middle with a table and a box of various toys and games. Next to the beds are drawers and a closet.

On the bed of the left side was a boy a little younger than Jesus who was watching T.V. not even paying attention to Jesus and Mother Shinoda.

"Jesus I'll let you and Nate talk and introduce yourselves. Have a goodnight boys.", said Mother Shinoda as she walked away and smiled.

"Good night.", said the boys.

Jesus walked up to Nate to talk to him.

"Hi, my name is Jesus", greeted Jesus.

"Nate.", responded Nate as he clearly didn't want to talk.

"Soooooo, how is it like to live here?", asked Jesus.

"It's alright.", said Nate clearly getting more annoyed as the conversation goes on.

"Do you guys do anything special here?", asked Jesus.

"Not really.", groaned Nate.

"Okay, do wanna say something about yourself? For example I like animals and I play with them a lot because I use to live in a forest, Oh one time blah blah blah….", rambled Jesus. At this point Nate was gritting his teeth in anger as his tolerance was reaching its limit.

"Dude SHUT UP!", yelled Nate stopping Jesus from rambling anymore.

"I was just trying to start a conversation.", weakly replied Jesus.

"I DON'T CARE. I told Mother Shinoda that I want to be by myself.", said Nate hostility as he turned to face Jesus.

"Well, she put me here because I'm the same as you. We both lost our parents.", said Jesus.

"We are NOTHING alike.", said Nate as he got up and threw a punch at Jesus.

Jesus dodge the punch and tripped Nate. Nate fell on the ground, but before he could up Jesus placed his foot on Nate's back and grabbed Nate's arm to pin him down.

"Get off of me or I kill you.", angrily said Nate.

"Big talk from somebody who is eating carpet.", taunted Jesus.

Nate stared at Jesus with hate, but then smiled as he saw a dark shrouded figure with a skull armed with a scythe rise from Jesus's shadow. As the figure raised the scythe and swung it at alarming speed only for a humanoid made out of darkness with the Aztec symbol of the sun on it's chest, two crossed swords on it's back, wearing silver gauntlets, boots, and greaves grabbed the scythe and threw the the the shroud off of Jesus's shadow.

" _Try again and see what happens.",_ threatened the humanoid as he receded back into Jesus.

Jesus lifted his foot off of Nate.

"So you have a stand too Nate.", said Jesus.

Nate got up and stared at Jesus shocked at what happened.

"What's a stand?", asked Nate.

"A physical manifestation of a person's fighting spirit and only stand users can see stands.", answered Jesus.

"I see", said Nate as he recovered from shock.

"I'm sorry, but you stand feels wrong it feels cold. What happened? It's like you killed someone.", questioned Jesus.

Nate looked down in shame refusing to answer the question.

"Look. I don't care what happened, but promise me this you won't kill anybody.", said Jesus as he moved his hand forward for a handshake.

"I promise, but why are you doing this for me?", asked Nate as he still stared at the ground trying to not cry.

"Why? Because that is what friends are for.", answered Jesus as he smiled.

Nate looked at Jesus with tears in his eyes smiling,and shook Jesus's hand.

"Y-Yeah *sniff* that are what *sniff* friends are for.",said Nate.

The Flashback Ends

"*sigh* Yeah, I still remember the promise.", said Nate.

They walked in silence until they arrive at their apartment. Isaiah unlocked the door.

"Okay Nate, I'm heading back to Northern Lights for practice I'll be back at 5.", said Isaiah.

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap. See ya later.", said Nate as he went inside.

Isaiah closed and locked the door. Nate then went to his room. Nate's room has white walls, a black carpet, a bed with blue sheets,a closet,dark wooden drawers,a personal bathroom,a Darth Vader poster on the wall over the bed and a black desk with a computer. Nate went to his closest and changed into his pajamas and threw himself to bed and slept.

A little later…

*BANG*

"Huh?", said Nate as he suddenly woke up.

(What is going on? I guess Tyler and Jesus is here, but what was that bang), wondered as he got up and went to the living room to see what is going on.

"Okay. WHAT THE FUCK is going on?", asked Nate as he walked into the living room to see Jesus clashing against the demon and immediately marked the demon with a shadowy S and a figure was beginning to raise from the demon's shadow. Tyler stopped them and managed to talk with the demon. Nate just left as he was still tired as he headed back to his room to continue his nap.

(Later at the archery practice field.)

"Alright, guys good practice today keep it up.", said Isaiah as he congratulates his fellow teammates as he organize the field of arrows for next practice.

The field is the football stadium, but now set with targets at various distances and tables with arrows and various bows.

"You got it boss."

"Thanks, have a good day."

"We will, see you at next practice.", said various members of the archery team as they left to go home.

Isaiah finished cleaning up and started to leave the stadium until he saw the bully Nate almost killed earlier. The bully's name is Derrick Johnston a jock of the football team. Derrick is still bullying the poor freshman from earlier.

(Keep walking, keep walking it is not your business), thought Isaiah as he kept walking.

Derrick heard footsteps and turned around to see the leader of the archery team.

"HEY, Isaiah you friends with that freak Nate. Right?", said Derrick as he started to walk towards Isaiah as he stops.

The freshman saw the opportunity to run and took it. Derrick doesn't seem to care as his stand rises slowly from behind him and he continues to walk towards Isaiah.

"I didn't expect that freak to have a stand it scared me to,with that cold feeling, but once I get my hands on him he will be shaking on the ground as I beat him for stopping me from continuing to rough up the fresh meat", said Derrick smugly.

Isaiah is shaking,Derrick noticed and stops two meters from Isaiah with his stand fully out. The stand is muscular with green flesh, covered with wires, wearing a blue visor, and blue flat brass knuckles that seems to be charged with electricity. The stand slams it fists together and charges the knuckles like a defibrillator.

"What? You scared to fight don't worry one **Heart Stopper** from my **Flatliner** and it will be all over", said Derrick as he smiled.

Isaiah stops shaking and is just standing still with black fingerless leather gloves with openings between the knuckles with a metal insignia of a raven on the back of the gloves.

"Goooooooo, **Heart Stopper**.", screamed Derrick smiling madly.

 **Flatliner** puts his fists together and pushes forward with the brass knuckles fully charged with electricity aiming at Isaiah's chest.

" **You Give love a bad Name.** ", said Isaiah as he jumped back and fired six steel arrows from a bow made out of blue energy. The arrows pin Derrick against the wall. Isaiah aimed a steel arrow at Derrick as he struggled to get free.

"Listen here Derrick because I'll say this once. STAY away from us unless you want problems, and you Don't want problems. DO you understand?", threatened Isaiah.

*Gulps* "Got it", said Derrick as he sweats bullets.

"Good", said Isaiah as he deactivated his stand and walked away.

Isaiah left Derrick hanging on the wall,while he walks home he looks at the sky wondering if there were any other stand users at Northern Lights.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JoJo Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki. I only own the Ocs

 **Stand Names/Abilities**

 **(Narrations)  
**  
Speech

(Thoughts)

 _Stand/ Supernatural speech  
_  
 _(Stand/ Supernatural thought)  
_

Isaiah walks in the apartment to see his friends relaxing in the living room.

Nate and Tyler are playing Mortal Kombat X on the T.V., while Jesus has his laptop with a pile of books of various mythology sitting on the other couch which would seem normal if it wasn't for the two foot tall sundaes on the table and Jesus eating a piece of freshly made black tie mousse cake.

"Ummmmm, what is this?, asked Isaiah.

"What took you so long?"

"Hey Zay"

"Hi Isaiah"

Said Jesus, Nate, and Tyler.

"Again, what is this?", repeated Isaiah

"Oh, this is food that my demon made and don't worry he said the ingredients came from earth and not from any other realms.", said Tyler.

"Congrats on the whole summon demon thing but it needs to go.", said Isaiah frustratedly.

As the demon walks from the kitchen with a apron on carrying a pitcher.

" _I made some fresh strawberry lemonade"_ , said the demon.

"Never mind, he's good in my book but what's his name?", asked Isaiah gleefully as he took the pitcher.

" _It's Ksenixtisa Mia Fora." ,replied The Demon._

"WHAT!?" ,announced the guys.

"Repeat that.",said an confused Tyler.

" _Ksenixtisa Mia Fora" , repeated Ksenixtisa Mia Fora._

"Isn't that Ancient Greek?" ,questioned Jesus.

" _Yes." ,responded Ksenixtisa Mia Fora surprised that Jesus knew the now dead language._

Noticing the Demon's look of surprise Jesus decided to explain himself.

"I research ancient civilizations and folklore when I'm bored.", said Jesus.

 _Ksenixtisa Mia Fora_ nodded while the guys tried to wrap their heads around the Greek name.

"K-K-Kse Ksen-n-n-n-I you know what fuck it, no one can pronounce your

name Sherpy. Yeah that's it your name is Sherpy now.", said Tyler.

That brought various reactions by the rest of the guys and the now named Sherpy. Nate was laughing so hard that he fell from couch and is rolling around on the ground, Jesus looked liked he wanted to end his life as his stand is comforting him, Isaiah is baffled of what had occurred, and Sherpy is indifferent of his new name.

" _Whatever ever you say master_.", said the newly named Sherpy.

After that ordeal, the group finished up their food, cleaned up, and came back into the living room to formally introduce them to Sherpy. Jesus decided to go first as he met the demon before Nate and Isaiah.

"Hey, my name is ….. huh?, said Jesus as Sherpy put his hand on Jesus's head. The runes glowed as Jesus seemed to enter in a trance. The runes stopped glowing after a few moments and then Jesus stopped being in a trance.

"What was that?", asked Jesus.

Sherpy ignored him and did the same thing to Isaiah and Nate.

After he finished with them Sherpy turned around and said," _Circle 5, undefined, and circle 9."_ pointing at Jesus, Isaiah, and Nate respectively.

"What?", said the Trio.

" _The circles of hell you will go to if you go.", said Sherpy._

That shocked them as they try to process the information Isaiah asked,"Why am I undefined?"

 _Sherpy looked at him and said,"Because you haven't done a major sin that defined your place in Hell_.

Isaiah was going to asked for more information, but Jesus cut him off and asked,"What did you do to us?"

Sherpystared at the three guys and said," _I looked_ into your minds and learned everything about including your stands specifically _."_

"He is pretty cool, huh", said Tyler with his hand up.

"Yeah he is.", said Nate high fiving Tyler.

"I don't really care any more to be honest.", said Isaiah.

"I would be against this because obvious reasons, but I can deal with him if he doesn't do anything that would cause a problem.", Jesus said as shadows seemed to be drawn near him as he stares at Sherpy.

" _Understood Catholic.", responded_ Sherpy as he returns the stare.

" _Now with your introductions out of the way I'll tell you a tiny bit of who I am and why I'm bonded to your friend here.", said Sherpy_ as he broke the stare down with Jesus and faced the others.

" _I'm the strongest Hell-Knight trained by Cain himself, fought beings that would turn a lesser being insane by seeing an image of them, second in command to the ruler of violence circle 7, and now I'm bonded to Tyler because of the binding arrow witch bonded our souls together.", said Sherpy as he smiled madly._

There were various reactions from the group. Tyler was smiling as madly as Sherpy, Nate was getting creeped out with their smiles, Isaiah wasn't really paying attention as he was enjoying his lemonade, and Jesus was rubbing his head to stop a headache from forming.

Tyler and Jesus suddenly remembered the arrow that struck Tyler earlier that day and they asked Sherpy about it.

" _The binding arrow or binding arrows were made a long time ago by an unknown monk that was made to bind mythical creatures to strong willed individuals to punish or teach the creatures. They become similar to the physical manifestation of a mortal fighting spirits called stands. The creatures can reside in the user's soul, can be summoned anytime, the creature can be seen by Stand users and other mythical creatures, and grants the user to see stands. There are differences and drawbacks like how the creature if strong enough can overwhelm the user causing death for both beings, the creatures don't have a range limit, and gained all the weaknesses and gain no strengths of a stand or a stand user", explained Sherpy._

The others were satisfied with the answer, but Jesus was still confused asked," Who shot the arrow then."

This realization hit everyone even Sherpy because it meant someone else was there, someone shot the arrow, and someone shot a friend.

These thoughts raced through the minds of the group while Sherpy stayed silent.

"Sherpy what would happened if the binding process failed?", asked Jesus his head down and voice filled with anger. Tyler, Nate, and Isaiah stepped back. If Sherpy was confused he didn't show it. As Sherpy turned to Jesus,Isaiah activated **You Give love a bad Name** and is holding a sleeping pill.

" _Failure meant Death.", answered Sherpy._

Nothing happened for 5 seconds until a surge of shadows erupted from Jesus shaking the apartment before it could get worse Isaiah shot Jesus with a sleeping arrow knocking him out.

"We'll talk more about it tomorrow morning because I think we had enough fun today.", said Isaiah as he picked up Jesus to his room. They others went to their rooms to sleep after an eventful day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stand Names/Abilities**

 **(Narrations)  
**  
Speech

(Thoughts)

 _Stand/ Supernatural speech  
_  
 _(Stand/ Supernatural thought)_

 **(It is Saturday morning and our Heroes are sleeping, until one of them awakes to a surprising visitor)**

Tap tap

*groan*

Tap tap tap

" _You should probably get that Jesus or it will continue pecking at the window.", said_ **The Sun** as it hovers over the now stirring man.

"Yeah yeah, you're right I'll get it.", said Jesus as he got off his bed and opened his window to let in the sparrow that was pecking at the window. The sparrow flew around the room while Jesus enjoyed the cool fall weather.

(And this is why Fall is my favorite season), thought Jesus. He then turned around to see the sparrow pecking at the bag of bird feed on the top of his bookshelf. His room has beige walls with a white ceiling and white carpet. The door is located in the far right corner, a queen size bed pushed to the back wall of the room with a small dark wood drawer on each side of the is a mirror closet in the wall right from the bed, there is a window left from the bed with a bookshelf next to it. A large black gaming desk and a chair with a large monitor and a computer with various consoles pushed to the front wall. A wolf painting hangs above his bed...

Jesus went to the bookshelf and grabbed the bag of bird feed. Then he grabbed a small handful of bird seed. The sparrow then flew to Jesus's hand and started to eat the bird feed. While the bird is eating Jesus asked **The Sun** what happened last night. Before **The Sun** could answer another stand appeared from Jesus physical the same appearance as **The Sun,** but made out of darkness with a emblem of crossed swords on the back instead of a shield this stand is the other half of the **The Sun** it is called **The Darkside.**

" _You unintentionally used me when Sherpy replied to your question, Isaiah shot you with a sleeping arrow before you could destroy the building, he took you to your room, and_ **The Sun** _healed you and repaired your clothing", said_ **The Darkside.**

"That sounds about right thank you.", sadly said Jesus.

Both stands disappear as Jesus pets the sparrow as it stares at him. Jesus noticed the caring and intelligent look in it's eyes.

(I've seen these same eyes in various animals the same animals that visited me since the orphanage and even today.)

The sparrow seemingly reading Jesus's mind flew away back outside. Jesus was surprised, but dismissed it living in a forest since he was king he knew how unpredictable animals can be. He pulled his phone out to look at the time it was 8:00 A.M.

(The guys are going to wake up soon time to make breakfast then.)

Jesus left his room, brushed his teeth, in the bathroom, then headed to the kitchen and started cooking. He thought back at a time where he let his anger get the best of him.

Flashback

 **(Jesus has always had an anger problem, usually he could keep it under control, but when it comes to the safety for those he cares about he loses it.)**

"Jesus I want to know what happened.", said a man hidden in shadows.

"I don't know.", said Jesus while faced at the ground

"Jesus, I want to know why you destroyed some trees in the forest and why you left your little sister unsupervised while your mother and I was away.", commanded the man.

A couple minutes passed until Jesus raised his head up and responded, "Daisy wanted to see the flower field you always take us to. I said alright and I told her to go outside while I get some water and snacks. I heard a scream and I used my stand to get to her and I saw a snake with it head raised and fangs showing. I felt anger and then it went dark. I woke up to Daisy crying on me and I saw trees around me destroyed and blood splattered everywhere.".

The man just sighed and leaned down to hug his son and said,"You are like me in the way we get angry easier than others and we lose ourselves into it. While I am proud of you for protecting your sister you need to learn to control your anger, because you could've hurt her. Do you understand what I am saying?".

"Yes sir.", weakly responded Jesus as he hugs back.

"Good now come on I have a surprise for you.", as the man got up carrying Jesus.

"Okay.", said Jesus as he responded.

…..

…..

"Fuck! The bacon.", exclaimed Jesus as his thoughts were broken because of the burning food.

After saving the breakfast from becoming charcoal, he set up the table with four plates of eggs and bacon, a pitcher of orange juice, and glasses of water. As soon as he finished the others walked in. They greet each other, ate their food, and moved to the living room to talk.

"Okay, I was talking with Sherpy last night and he told me about your guys' stands and I want to see them.", said Tyler.

They others look at each other and shrug. Isaiah summoned his stand as he took a step forward. He had his arms crossed with his palms facing his face as gloves start to form around his hands.

"This is **You Give Love a Bad Name,** I can summon a bow made up of blue energy.", said Isaiah as he summons the bow. Energy from the gloves as it take shape of a bow. "It's abilities are that I can shoot blue steel arrows anytime I want. I can touch an object and make an arrow from it and it still retains its physical properties. Lastly I can control where the arrow goes. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a rubber ball he then uses his other hand to pull a arrow from it and gave it to Tyler. Tyler takes it and starts to bend and stretches it.

"So you cheat.", said Tyler

Isaiah smacked his face in a disapproving way and said, "No I don't Tyler I'm just that good".

"Mmm hmm.", said Tyler as he gave the arrow back to Isaiah.

Isaiah back away and Nate steps forward and a cloaked figure rises from his shadow. Nate tilts his head and leans a little back as the figure fully rises. The figure is like the Grim Reaper made of shadows with cold air around it as it holds it scythe. Tyler shivering from cold takes an involuntary step and Sherpy smiles as he feels the sins emanating from the stand. Nate waves his hand and the stand disappears.

"It is called **She Wants me Dead** I can mark people and if they stay in my range of 5 meters I can decapitate them instantly or very slowly based on their hope. It is also intangible.", said Nate.

"Busted stand, so unfair.", complained Tyler.

Nate just smiles as he walks away. Jesus steps up and raised his hands up. One holding a ball of light and the other holds swirling darkness. Two stands appear at both his sides. Tyler's eyes went wide seeing two stands with Jesus.

(They look the same, but with small differences.)

" As you can see I have two stands, Not even I know why I have two stands. With **The Sun** I can manipulate light and with **The Darkside** I can manipulate darkness. I can't use them at the same time so I switch between them. Also, they can talk.", said Jesus.

" _Hi.", said_ **The Sun waving.**

" _Greetings.", said_ _ **The Darkside.**_

Tyler and Sherpy didn't respond as they are still taken back because of seeing one person with two stands and they can talk. Tyler's mind is trying to comprehend of a person having two stands, from what Sherpy told him of stands a person would only have one stand. Sherpy just stared at the two stands sizing them up.

 _( I don't like this. This shouldn't be possible what happened to this human's mental state and soul that he has two Stands. I need to keep an eye on him because for a human with two stands will be unpredictable.)_

"Alright Tyler since we told you about our stands what can Sherpy do?", asked Jesus.

Tyler looks at Sherpy and Sherpy turns into a tiny panda climbing Tyler's shoulder and said, _" I can shapeshift to any object or any living thing that I've seen with an demonic twist in addition to my Hell Knight powers and Physiology."_

"Cool.", respond Jesus in a somewhat forced way.

"You okay Jesus?, because you kinda went a little berserk yesterday.", said Tyler.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just gotta go for a walk. I'll be back in a little bit.",said Jesus as he walks to the door and leaves.

"Will he be alright?", asked Tyler.

"He'll be fine just give him some time and besides we haven't finished Stranger Things yet.", said Nate as he sat on the couch and started up Netflix.

"Oh yeah, you right.", said Tyler as he sits next to Nate. Isaiah just ignores them and played on his 3DS. Unknowingly to the group Sherpy sneaked out to follow Jesus.

Jesus is walking around town trying to find the person who shot the arrow. As he walks he tries to think back to find small details that he missed.

(Damn it I can't think of anything.).

( **The Sun** and **The Darkside** did you guys see anything?), asked Jesus.

 _( I saw what you saw which wasn't much,),_ respond **The Sun.**

 _(All I saw was you attacking with the wrong stand.), said_ **The Darkside.**

(Come on **Darkside** you know I switch between you guys when I have to.), said Jesus.

 _(You know I'm more suited for combat. You're up against an enemy that you know nothing about. You didn't even know if_ __ **Sun** _could've stood a chance.), Said_ **The Darkside.**

 _(Hey, Jesus had me out, because Tyler was there and he would've been caught in the crossfire. His focus is to protect both of them instead of fighting the demon head on.), defended_ **The Sun.**

As they continue to bicker Jesus decides to tune them out and started to head to a forest not far from the town to relax after a couple hours of searching. Unknowingly to him Sherpy was looking down at him in a form of blackbird.

 _(He's still searching for the one that binds me to a mortal. To be honest I did bore from torturing sinners. I learned much from Tyler about how humanity changed and something tells me if I stick around these mortals I will have a taste of battles that I longed since craved for.)._

"Caa Kaaaaaaw"

" _What!", said Sherpy_ as he turns around to see a falcon diving at him.

" _Stupid creature you think you could hurt me.", said Sherpy_ as he shoots a fireball at the falcon, but to his surprise the falcon flew through it unharmed and stabs Sherpy with its talons till they hit the sidewalk. As the dust clears the falcon talons is in the sidewalk. It looks around for the blackbird that it attacked. It couldn't find it so it pulls it's talons out of the ground and flies away.

Eyes open on sidewalk as Sherpy changes back to his normal form as he holds his chest because of the wounds he gained from the falcon.

" _That was *cough* *cough* no mere falcon. Falcons don't burst through my flames unharmed, they don't have holy water on their talons, and they don't have magical auras.", said Sherpy_ tightening his hand into a fist.

" _Now where did the Catholic go?",_ said Sherpy fully healed and transforms into a snake and goes into the forest.

Jesus walks to a clearing hidden in the forest that he found a while back. The clearing had a small body of clear water that sparkles when the sunlight hits it just right. It was a big surprise to Jesus when he see a man on his phone with his back facing Jesus.

"Hey are you lost? If you are I can take you back to town if you want." , asked Jesus.

The man turned around to face Jesus and put his phone away. The man is slightly taller than Jesus and has a lean build. He is wearing a white suit with orange lines, a orange dress shirt, a white tie, orange shoes, a amber ring and black sunglasses. He is white and has a orange faux hawk. His suit has a name tag on his chest that says orange and has C.O.R.E on the shoulders of the suit.

"No, I'm just fine I was getting some fresh air being in a town or city gets kinda stuffy you know.", said The man.

"I can understand that.", said Jesus nodding his head not really believing him.

 _(Jesus! Check the suitcase now!) commanded_ **Darkside.**

(Alright then.) responded Jesus.

Time slows down for Jesus as he moves at the speed of light because of **Sun.** He takes the suitcase from The man, breaks the locks,and opens it. Jesus sees an ancient golden arrow and he feels his anger growing as he sees a missing spot where there was another arrow was in.

" **THE DARKSIDE**!", screams Jesus. **The Darkside** rises from Jesus's shadow and punches The man screaming _"Oscuridad!"._

The man flies back screaming as he crashes through trees.

"You are not getting away.", said Jesus sending tendrils of darkness, grabbing The man and pulling him towards Jesus for another punch.

" _It's over..", said_ **The Darkside** as he enlarges his arm and goes to punches The man.

"Yeah it is for you.", said The man as he disappears at the last second before the punch hits him.

"What, where'd he go?", asked Jesus.

"Right here.", said The man as he grabs Jesus's head and slams his head into the ground. **The Darkside** punches a The man in man just disappears again.

"Damn, What is going on? He keeps disappearing when I attack him.", said Jesus as he stand ups.

"Rule number one kid in a fight between Stand Users, don't go rushing into battle if you don't know what your opponent's ability is.", said The man.

Jesus looks around trying to find The man. The man appears from thin air a few meters away from Jesus.

"My Stand is **Don't Matter.** I can take a form of any solid, liquid, and gas. The ok problem is that I can't hold those forms for very long. Now that you know that let's start again.", said The man as a translucent slime that is a inche from skin appears.

Jesus gets ready to attack, but falls to his knees as his vision is swimming and is starting to see more of the man everywhere.

"Dinitrogen monoxide also known as laughing gas. Great for numbing pain, but to much of it can lead to hallucinations.", said The man.

"H-H-How?", asked Jesus as he tries to fight off the effects.

"How, When I was talking to you about my Stand I have been releasing this gas constantly. You just didn't notice because you was huffing and puffing like an angry child.", teased The man. He walks forward until he is right in front of Jesus. Jesus unleashes a dome of darkness hoping to hurt him. After the dome disappears The man reappears as smoke. He smiles and picks up Jesus by the throat and pushes smoke down Jesus nose & throat choking him.

"You are strong, hell you even broke a couple of my ribs. You would've been a great asset to C.O.R.E, but instead you're now going to die.", said The man.

Jesus struggles to break free, but he is losing conscious. His stand vanishes leaving him helpless.

(Is this the end? If so I'm sorry for everything I've done except for punching this Orange & Cream Soda asshole.), thought Jesus.

" _While I do love seeing the so called lord's worshipers getting choked on various things, but I need this Catholic alive or my master will be upset.", said Sherpy._

"What wa— Fuck!", said The man as a black smoke grabs and flings him away from Jesus. Jesus drops to the ground coughing. He looks up and sees Sherpy standing over him.

"Damn never thought I would be saved by the very thing I attacked yesterday and is against my religion.", said Jesus laughing lightly.

" _I never thought I would save a catholic instead of skinning one.", said Sherpy._

"You would never get the chance.", said Jesus smiling.

Sherpy just laughs in man is getting back up from the ground when they were talking.

(I need to get out of here. I could've taken the kid but I don't know anything about this Demon. It would be suicide if I attack them now.), thought The man . The man shoots a blast of magma from his arms at them. Jesus jumps out of the way and Sherpy just laughs as he absorbs the blast.

" _Hahahahahahah. Is that all you got you foolish mortal I have fought pixies that had stronger attacks.", said Sherpy._ He looks around and noticed that The man is gone. _"Damn you COWARD!", yelled Sherpy._

"Calm down big guy. We'll find him again let's just go home and tell the others what happened.", said Jesus.

" _Fine_. _",_ said Sherpy as he summons a green portal walks through it. Jesus just shrugs and walks through it.

"Woooo Hoooo read it and weep boys. Full house", said Isaiah as he slams his cards down on the table.

"Bullshit!", said Tyler & Nate.

"Sucks for you guys.", said Isaiah as he reaches for the pile of snacks. As soon as he is about to grab them Sherpy and Jesus appear on the table destroying the table and snacks.

"Noooooooooo!", yells Isaiah as he falls to his knees.

"Yeah Jesus and Sherpy where have you been?", asks Tyler.

"We found him.", said Jesus.

"Found who?, said Nate.

" _The one who bound me to your friend.", said Sherpy._

Everyone froze after hearing that.

Isaiah got back up and said" tell us what happened".

*Time Skip*

 **(It is Monday morning. Jesus told the group what had happened Saturday and they spent Sunday searching for Orange, but had no luck finding him.)**

They enter school saying their goodbyes and heading to their class. They split into three groups. Nate is going to one class, Tyler heading to another, and Jesus & Isaiah heading to theirs.

Nate walks into his class and notices no one is in class not even the teacher. He shrugs and turns around only to get punched and pumped with electricity. As he collapses and sees a figure standing over him. "Finally I will have my revenge.", said The figure.

Tyler looks into his classroom and saw it was empty. He shrugs and starts to walk down the hallway. He hears someone running towards him. Tyler turns around and sees a hulking figure running at Tyler.

"I'm sorry for what I'm going to do.", said The Figure.

Jesus and Isaiah are walking down the hallway to their class, but stops when the feel of a menacing presence. Two figures step out of a classroom and stares down Jesus and Isaiah.


End file.
